


Sono le piccole cose che ti fanno innamorare

by Root (Fyki)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Liam is a history nerd, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Liam, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyki/pseuds/Root
Summary: Liam si bloccò, improvvisamente incapace di pensare ad altro che non fosse il fatto che Theo,Theo, lo aveva appena invitato ad andare ad un museo. Perché una cosa era passare delle ore a discutere di storia e ad ascoltare Liam parlare animatamente di cose che probabilmente Theo neanche conosceva, ma un'altra cosa era invitarlo a vedere una mostra di storia greco-romana, nella piena consapevolezza che quello era il modo migliore per raggiungere il cuore di Liam. Non che Theo non ci fosse già riuscito, naturalmente, ma non era quello il punto. Perché il modo in cui Theo aveva parlato, il modo in cui aveva posto la questione, con quella sottilissima e quasi impercettibile nota di incertezza nella voce, sembrava così tanto il modo in cui si chiede a qualcuno di uscire, che Liam si ritrovò completamente spiazzato.Calmati, Liam, ovviamente non lo intendeva in quel senso, si disse, e lo stomaco gli si attorcigliò in una morsa dolorosa.





	Sono le piccole cose che ti fanno innamorare

**Author's Note:**

> Non pensavo sarei davvero riuscita a finire questa fic, onestamente. È un secolo che la sto scrivendo, davvero D: quindi sono particolarmente orgogliosa di essere arrivata a finirla.  
> L'idea mi è stata data da mio fratello, che mi ha detto "voglio una fic in cui Theo e Liam vanno a un museo!", e io ho scritto questa cosa che probabilmente non ha nulla a che vedere con quel che lui aveva in mente (sorry, bro, questa è per te). Ma vbb, intanto devo dire che mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere di Liam perdutamente innamorato di Theo, è stato decisamente divertente lol  
> Spero solo che nessuno dei due risulti essere ooc :/  
> Ho inserito in questa fic un sacco di miei headcanon, e credo risulti abbastanza evidente la mia opinione su Hayden e la sua reazione con Liam.  
> Anyway, ora smetto di parlare, spero vi piaccia :3

Si dice che siano le piccole cose che ti fanno davvero innamorare, ma Liam non aveva mai capito davvero questa frase. La prima persona di cui era stato innamorato, o almeno di cui aveva creduto di esserlo, era stata Hayden, e con lei non c'erano mai state le piccole cose. Con Hayden era stato intenso sin dall'inizio, e Liam non si era neanche accorto di provare qualcosa per lei finché quei sentimenti non lo avevano colpito in pieno, conquistato completamente e quasi monopolizzato. Non erano state le piccole cose che glielo avevano fatto capire, ma il pericolo terribile ed imminente in cui si erano trovati, ad un passo dal perdere la vita, ad un passo dal perdere tutto. Improvvisamente, Liam si era ritrovato incapace di pensare ad una vita senza di lei; improvvisamente, Liam si era ritrovato ad essere innamorato per la prima volta nella sua vita.

  
Si dice anche che siano le piccole cose che ti fanno innamorare ogni giorno di più, e neanche quella frase Liam era mai riuscito a capire per davvero, non quando stava con Hayden. Liam la guardava, guardava il modo in cui i suoi occhi brillavano quando sorrideva, il modo in cui aggrottava le sopracciglia quando era nervosa o concentrata, il modo in cui metteva tutta se stessa in tutto quel che faceva; Liam la guardava e pensava di non poterla amare più di quanto non l'amasse già. Si era innamorato di lei all'improvviso, un amore intenso e travolgente; ma un amore che non diventava ogni giorno più grande, che non lo faceva sentire come se ogni volta che guardava Hayden fosse innamorato di lei un po' di più.

  
Con Hayden c'era stata solo la grande ed intensa figura, il pericolo costante alle loro spalle e il pressante bisogno di proteggersi a vicenda. Quando tutto ciò veniva a mancare, era come se anche quel che provavano l'uno per l'altra diventasse più fievole, come sbiadito.

  
No, Liam non aveva mai capito cosa intendessero i romantici per "piccole cose”. Almeno, finché non si era innamorato un'altra volta.

  
Con Theo, era stato completamente diverso. Non avrebbe saputo dire quando era successo; era stato graduale, una crescita lenta e costante dei sentimenti che provava per lui. Con Theo, Liam si concentrava solo sulle piccole cose, perché guardare alla figura di insieme lo lasciava confuso e destabilizzato, incapace di decidere da che parte stare, incapace di decidere se qualunque cosa provasse per la chimera fosse giusta. Perché Theo era il nemico, era colui che si era infiltrato nel suo branco e aveva contribuito a distruggerlo, aveva spinto Liam ad attaccare il suo alfa, ed era stato colui che aveva ucciso Scott; Theo era colui che loro avevano mandato all'inferno e che da quando era tornato non aveva fatto altro che aiutarli, sebbene avrebbe facilmente potuto fuggire lontano da Beacon Hills e abbandonarli; Theo era colui con cui Liam aveva combattuto fianco a fianco più di una volta, che gli aveva salvato la vita e lo aveva aiutato quando nessun altro era stato in grado di farlo; Theo era colui che aveva avuto compassione di un ragazzo che aveva appena cercato di ucciderli e aveva preso il suo dolore per farlo morire in pace.

  
C'era tanto, troppo, in Theo e nella sua storia, e se Liam si soffermava a pensarci non faceva altro che restare confuso. Theo era un nemico ed era un alleato, era una persona di cui potevano fidarsi ed era un amico. Liam non era capace di guardare la complessa figura di insieme, così si concentrava sulle piccole cose.

  
Come il modo in cui nonostante fossero trascorsi mesi da quando era andato a vivere con Liam, Theo si comportava sempre come se fosse un ospite, chiedendo il permesso per ogni cosa e aiutando la madre di Liam nelle faccende di casa; c'era sempre un sorriso soddisfatto sulle sue labbra quando lo faceva, quando la signora Geyer lo ringraziava calorosamente. In quei momenti, Theo abbassava lo sguardo e spesso il suo cuore perdeva un battito, come se non si aspettasse che potesse davvero esistere al mondo qualcuno che era grato per la sua presenza.

  
Da quando Liam lo aveva notato per la prima volta, aveva iniziato a prestare più attenzione, a concentrarsi sul battito del cuore di Theo, ascoltando quel ritmo quasi sempre calmo e regolare. Si era ritrovato più volte di quante non gli piacesse ammettere ad essere tanto perso in quel suono da dimenticarsi del resto del mondo; inconsciamente, sincronizzava il proprio battito con quello di Theo e lasciava che i loro cuori battessero in sincronia. In qualche modo, fare ciò lo aiutava sempre a calmarsi.

  
Liam osservava Theo; non la chimera, ma il vero Theo, il ragazzo con cui trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo, il ragazzo di cui Liam si era riproposto di imparare ogni più piccola cosa. Gli piaceva osservarlo, gli piaceva notare le piccole cose.

  
_Sono le piccole cose che ti fanno innamorare davvero._

  
Liam stava iniziando a capire cosa significasse quella frase, perché ogni volta che si fermava a guardare Theo, ogni volta che notava qualcosa di nuovo su di lui, sentiva il proprio cuore fare una capriola e lo stomaco attorcigliarsi in una morsa calda e quasi dolorosa.

  
Non avrebbe saputo dire quando aveva iniziato a sentirsi così, forse nel momento esatto in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su Theo per la prima volta, forse quando lo aveva rivisto - così spaventato e terrorizzato, ma comunque pronto a combattere - dopo che lo aveva tirato fuori dall'inferno; forse era iniziato quando Theo gli aveva salvato la vita per la prima volta, sacrificando la propria. Forse, Liam pensava, era iniziato tutto quando Theo gli aveva sorriso per la prima volta, un sorriso sincero che era stato capace di rovesciare completamente ciò che Liam aveva pensato di lui fino a quel momento.  
Anche ora che i sorrisi di Theo erano diventati più frequenti, Liam si ritrovava ad innamorarsi un po' di più ogni volta che li vedeva; non solo quando erano rivolti a lui, ma sempre.

  
Liam si innamorava di Theo un po' di più ogni volta che la chimera lo ascoltava quando si metteva a parlare di storia, anche quando continuava a discutere animatamente di cose che interessavano solo a lui. Ma Theo lo ascoltava, lo ascoltava per davvero, si fermava a guardare con lui documentari e programmi e, ad un certo punto, aveva iniziato non solo ad ascoltare, ma a rispondere. Adesso, erano capaci di andare avanti a parlare per ore, senza che nessuno dei due si rendesse realmente conto del passare del tempo. Finivano spesso per discutere, ma anche in quei momenti Liam si sentiva un po' in più innamorato di Theo.  
Anche adesso, mentre lo guardava, seduto sul suo letto, con le cuffie nelle orecchie e il telefono in mano, Liam sentì i sentimenti che provava per lui diventare più forti.

  
Liam avrebbe dovuto star studiando, i libri erano aperti sulla scrivania, gli evidenziatori e gli appunti pronti; ma poi, si era voltato per chiedere una cosa a Theo e si era fermato a guardarlo. Non ricordava neanche più cos'era che voleva chiedergli in primo luogo, impegnato com'era ad osservare la sua postura rilassata, il modo in cui muoveva la testa e tamburellava le dita a tempo della musica che stava ascoltando, mormorando ogni tanto le parole che conosceva, il modo in cui era concentrato su qualunque cosa stesse facendo col suo telefono, il modo in cui tutto di lui - la sua postura, il suo odore, il suo battito cardiaco - mostravano che si sentiva a proprio agio, che si sentiva tanto sicuro in quella casa da permettersi di abbassare del tutto la guardia.

  
"Smettila di guardarmi e mettiti a studiare".

  
Liam era talmente perso nei propri pensieri che la voce di Theo lo fece sobbalzare. La chimera non aveva neanche sollevato lo sguardo, ancora impegnato in qualunque cosa stesse facendo.

  
"Eh? Non ti stavo guardando!", mentì Liam. Non servivano sensi soprannaturali per capire immediatamente che quella era una spudorata e pessima bugia. Liam si sentì arrossire. Theo sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, un sopracciglio sollevato e l’espressione scettica.

  
"Certo, come no. E allora cosa stavi facendo?"

  
"Stavo pensando". Il che non era una bugia, ma Theo non aveva bisogno di sapere a cosa esattamente Liam stesse pensando. "E il mio sguardo era perso nel vuoto, è solo capitato che tu fossi sulla sua traiettoria".

  
Theo gli rivolse un'occhiata per nulla impressionata, chiaramente non convinto. 

Era in momenti come quello che Liam si rendeva conto che non era possibile che Theo non si fosse reso conto dei sentimenti che provava per lui; e, sebbene ne fosse a conoscenza, aveva sempre fatto finta di nulla. Era in momenti come quello che Liam si rendeva conto che i suoi sentimenti erano unilaterali, e si ritrovava ad odiare Theo e ad odiare se stesso e la propria incapacità di superarli. Ci aveva fatto l'abitudine, ormai, si era rassegnato al fatto che lui e Theo sarebbero sempre rimasti solo amici e, dopo tanto tempo, il pensiero non gli faceva più così male. No, Liam aveva imparato ad ignorare il vuoto che sentiva allo stomaco quando ci pensava, aveva imparato a godere di quel rapporto, di quella stretta amicizia che un tempo non avrebbe neanche potuto immaginare, e si accontentava di poter passare il tempo a guardare Theo, stargli vicino, conoscerlo meglio ogni giorno che passava. Liam aveva imparato ad essere felice di innamorarsi di lui ogni giorno di più.

  
"Lo stai facendo di nuovo".

  
“Beh, stavo pensando di nuovo”.

  
“E a cosa, esattamente?”

  
“Al fatto che odio la biologia e che non mi va di studiarla”, sbuffò Liam. Di nuovo, non era una bugia, ma Theo non aveva bisogno di sapere che si trattava di una verità fuori contesto.

  
Theo alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli rivolse uno di quegli sguardi che facevano sempre venire a Liam la voglia di prenderlo a pugni, per poi attirarlo a sé e baciarlo finché entrambi non fossero rimasti senza fiato. Era un impulso che provava fin troppo spesso quando stava con Theo.

  
“D’accordo”, gli concesse infine Theo. “Allora smetti di pensare e torna a studiare”.

  
“Ma ti ho appena detto che non mi va di studiare”, si lamentò Liam, e sbuffò di nuovo.

Theo gli rivolse di nuovo quell’occhiata, ma era evidente che stesse cercando di trattenersi dal sorridere.

  
“Smettila di lamentarti”, disse, lasciando finalmente che le sue labbra si piegassero in un sorriso. E quel piccolo e semplice sorriso fece perdere ancora di più Liam nell’immenso complicato tumulto che erano i suoi sentimenti per Theo. “Ho una sorpresa per te, se ti decidi a studiare”.

  
Quelle parole fecero raddrizzare Liam. “Che sorpresa?”

  
“Non sarebbe una sorpresa se te lo dicessi, no?”, fece Theo, un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra e un tono di presa in giro nella voce.

  
“Non mi piacciono le sorprese”.

  
“E a me non piace rovinarle”.

  
“Andiamo, Theo”, disse Liam. “Per favore?”

  
Theo si tolse le cuffie e mise da parte il telefono, e si sollevò sui gomiti, fissando gli occhi in quelli di Liam. “Non guardarmi in quel modo, lo sai che i tuoi occhi da cucciolo non funzionano con me”, ribatté.

  
“I miei occhi da cucciolo funzionano su tutti”, rispose, mentre si avvicinava al letto e si sistemava accanto a Theo. “Prometto che se me lo dici, poi torno a studiare”.

  
Era vero che a Liam non piacevano affatto le sorprese – ne aveva avute fin troppe nella sua vita, e per lo più non erano state piacevoli – ma la cosa che veramente lo intrigava era che fosse Theo ad avere una sorpresa per lui, e Liam non riusciva neanche lontanamente ad immaginare cosa potesse essere.

  
“D'accordo”, concesse Theo alla fine, “ma solo perché così smetti di darmi fastidio”.

  
“Io ti darò anche fastidio, ma intanto tu hai una sorpresa per me”, gli fece notare Liam.

  
“Non ho mai detto che fosse una bella sorpresa”.

“Era abbastanza ovvio”, rispose Liam, la curiosità che cresceva ogni secondo di più. “Allora, vuoi dirmi di che si tratta?”

  
Theo distolse gli occhi da quelli di Liam. Non sembrava più molto convinto, sembrava piuttosto che si stesse pentendo di aver introdotto quell'argomento. Quell'atteggiamento non fece altro che andare ad alimentare la pungente curiosità di Liam, ma anche se la voglia di sapere lo stava divorando, attese pazientemente diversi lunghi secondi finché Theo non riportò gli occhi su di lui e si decise a parlare.

  
“C'è una mostra straordinaria di storia greco-romana al museo archeologico di Devenford”, disse, l'espressione di un attimo prima del tutto sparita. “Visto che sei un tale nerd della storia, pensavo che magari domani possiamo andarci”.

  
Liam si bloccò, improvvisamente incapace di pensare ad altro che non fosse il fatto che Theo, _Theo_ , lo aveva appena invitato ad andare ad un museo. Perché una cosa era passare delle ore a discutere di storia e ad ascoltare Liam parlare animatamente di cose che probabilmente Theo neanche conosceva, ma un'altra cosa era invitarlo a vedere una mostra di storia greco-romana, nella piena consapevolezza che quello era il modo migliore per raggiungere il cuore di Liam. Non che Theo non ci fosse già riuscito, naturalmente, ma non era quello il punto. Perché il modo in cui Theo aveva parlato, il modo in cui aveva posto la questione, con quella sottilissima e quasi impercettibile nota di incertezza nella voce, sembrava così tanto il modo in cui si chiede a qualcuno di uscire, che Liam si ritrovò completamente spiazzato.

Calmati, Liam, ovviamente non lo intendeva in quel senso, si disse, e lo stomaco gli si attorcigliò in una morsa dolorosa.

  
"... se ti va?", fece Theo, e c'era ancora incertezza nella sua voce e nella sua espressione. Dio, Liam avrebbe solo voluto abbracciarlo, baciarlo, finché entrambi non si fossero dimenticati qualunque altra cosa.  
Liam cercò di scacciare quei pensieri, ma con ben poco successo.

  
"Theo, stiamo parlando di andare in un museo e di essere immerso per ore nella storia antica, ti aspetti davvero che io possa dire di no?", disse, e un sorriso si fece largo sulle sue labbra.

  
Theo sbuffò divertito. "Nerd", disse, e Liam gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla. Ma stavano entrambi sorridendo -e forse Liam stava anche arrossendo, perché vedere Theo in quel modo gli faceva sempre provare più emozioni di quante fosse capace di sopportare.

  
_Dio, potrei essere più innamorato di te?,_ si chiese, ma sapeva perfettamente la risposta a quella domanda, perché in quello stesso momento, mentre i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Theo, mentre osservava il suo sottile sorriso e il modo in cui gli illuminava il viso, mentre ascoltava il suo cuore battere leggermente più veloce del solito, mentre osservava Theo e si ritrovava incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, Liam sentiva di starsi innamorando di lui ancora di più.

  
"Ora però torna a studiare", ricordò Theo. E, sebbene Liam non si trattenne dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo, fece quanto gli era stato detto. Neppure la biologia fu in grado di farlo smettere di sorridere.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

Liam era in crisi. Non una crisi dovuta a qualche nuova minaccia soprannaturale che avrebbe facilmente potuto uccidere lui e tutti i suoi amici, ma una crisi totalmente umana e completamente adolescenziale. E, naturalmente, da ottimo migliore amico quale era, Mason se ne stava lì a ridere di lui e ad offrire ben poco consiglio.

  
"Pensavo avessi detto che non è un appuntamento".

  
"Non lo è, infatti", rispose Liam per l'ennesima volta. "Ma ciò non significa che non posso volermi vestire per bene".

  
"No, certo. Ma non mi pare che tu ti sia mai preoccupato di come dovessi vestirti quando dovevi uscire con me".

  
Liam allontanò gli occhi dall'armadio aperto e li posò su Mason. "Tu non mi hai mai portato a un museo", rispose, e solo quelle parole gli fecero venire le farfalle allo stomaco.

  
"Vero", concesse Mason. "E poi tu non hai un'enorme cotta per me. Per fortuna", aggiunse un attimo dopo.

  
Liam stava iniziando ad odiare il modo in cui Mason continuava a far finta di dargli ragione per poi andare a colpire nei suoi punti deboli.

  
"Non ho una cotta per Theo", protestò Liam debolmente, guadagnandosi in tutta risposta un'occhiata scettica.

  
"No, hai ragione", fece Mason, e Liam sentì veramente di star per perdere la pazienza. "Sei proprio innamorato di lui. Perdutamente innamorato, aggiungerei".

  
Liam non ebbe la forza di protestare, sia perché sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla, sia perché sentirlo dire a voce alta da qualcuno gli dava una sensazione stranamente piacevole.

  
"Mason", si lamentò allora, "così non sei d'aiuto".

  
Mason lo fissò per qualche istante a bocca aperta. Era la prima volta che Liam non negava i suoi sentimenti per Theo; probabilmente Mason si aspettava che avrebbe continuato a negarlo a tutti - anche a se stesso- finché lui e Theo non si fossero ritrovati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Probabilmente, Mason si aspettava che Liam si sarebbe comportato esattamente come aveva fatto con Hayden. Invece, con Theo era diverso, era tutto completamente diverso. Diverso in un modo che faceva sentire Liam come se si stesse innamorando di nuovo per la prima volta.

  
"Intenso", mormorò Mason, e Liam alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi perché mai avesse pensato che chiamare l'amico lì fosse stata una buona idea.

  
"Mason, ti ho chiesto di venire qui per aiutarmi, non perché tu ti prendessi gioco di me", gli fece notare. "Né perché tu te ne stessi a parlare col tuo ragazzo al cellulare", aggiunse, notando come Mason era impegnato a messaggiare.

  
"Scusa, amico, Corey è in una situazione simile alla mia", rispose Mason, e sembrava tutt'altro che dispiaciuto, ma almeno mise il telefono in tasca e tornò a dare a Liam la sua attenzione.

  
"Eh?"

  
"Niente, lascia stare! Vediamo di trovare qualcosa da farti indossare per la tua uscita che è totalmente non un appuntamento. Anche se, devo dirti, credo che potresti indossare anche la tua divisa da lacrosse e Theo sarebbe comunque contento".

  
"Che vuoi dire?", chiese Liam, confuso.

  
"Niente, niente". Mason agitò una mano come a liquidare a questione. "Lo scoprirai presto", disse, e improvvisamente Liam si ricordò che di lì a poche ore lui e Theo sarebbero andati in un museo a vedere una mostra di storia greco-romana, e ogni altro pensiero venne dimenticato. Il suo cuore prese a battere più forte, e se ci fosse stato un altro lupo mannaro nella stanza sarebbe di certo stato in grado di sentire l'odore della sua ansia e della sua eccitazione.

  
Non era un appuntamento, continuava a ripetersi. Ma, accidenti, quanto avrebbe voluto che lo fosse.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

Alla fine, Mason non fu affatto di aiuto, e Liam indossò abiti normalissimi e assolutamente non adatti a quel non-appuntamento con Theo.

  
Non avrebbe saputo dire perché era così agitato. Razionalmente parlando, non c'era proprio alcuna ragione perché dovesse sentirsi in quel modo; lui e Theo trascorrevano gran parte del loro tempo in compagnia l'uno dell'altro altro, e di certo non era la prima volta che uscivano -come amici, sempre come amici. Eppure, Liam non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la sensazione che stavolta ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, e ogni volta che si soffermava a pensarci il suo cuore prendeva a battere più forte, al punto che probabilmente non sarebbe stato necessario un udito soprannaturale per sentirlo.

  
Forse era perché nessuno dei suoi amici aveva mai assecondato a tal punto la sua passione per la storia; neanche Hayden che di solito, quando lui iniziava a parlare dell'argomento gli rivolgeva un'occhiata affettuosa per poi farlo stare zitto con un bacio.

  
Ma Theo, Theo era il primo che lo era stato ad ascoltare per davvero, che non solo aveva assecondato ma aveva anche condiviso la passione di Liam, era il primo che era stato pronto a fare qualcosa che sapeva che avrebbe reso Liam incredibilmente felice.

  
_Sono le piccole cose che ti fanno innamorare._

  
Liam ripensò nuovamente a quella frase quando i suoi occhi si posarono su Theo, che lo aspettava fuori dalla porta della sua stanza. Anche lui, come Liam, era vestito in modo del tutto normale, ma Liam si ritrovò comunque incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui per diversi istanti. La verità era che non era importante cosa Theo indossasse, perché Liam reagiva sempre allo stesso modo ogni volta che lo guardava, il suo cuore perdeva un battito e una miriade di sensazioni confuse e piacevoli lo investivano. Perché non era una questione di vestiti -anche se, Liam doveva ammettere, Theo stava bene con qualunque cosa addosso- ma era Theo, solo Theo che catturava gli occhi di Liam e si rifiutava di lasciarli andare.

  
"Sei pronto?", gli chiese Theo, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri, e gli rivolse un sorrisetto a mezza bocca che fece fare una capriola al cuore di Liam. Era impossibile che Theo non avesse ancora notato tutte le fantasiose acrobazie che il cuore di Liam si divertiva a fare in sua presenza. Liam doveva decisamente imparare a controllare il proprio battito.

  
"Hm", fece, intelligentemente, poi scosse la testa per cercare di tornare in sé. Annuì. "Sono pronto", rispose, e non riuscì a combattere né le farfalle che invasero lo stomaco, né il sorriso spontaneo che gli salì alle labbra nonostante l'agitazione.

 

 

Il viaggio fino al museo non era molto lungo, ma fu sufficiente a far tranquillizzare ed eccitare Liam ancora di più. Perché nonostante i sentimenti che Liam provava per lui, stare con Theo, parlare con lui, scherzare e discutere con lui, era sempre facile, naturale; come se Liam potesse essere del tutto se stesso con lui, senza preoccuparsi di nient'altro. E Liam sapeva che Theo si sentiva allo stesso modo, bastava prestargli attenzione, notare la differenza nel suo comportamento quando era solo con Liam e quando invece si trovava in compagnia di altri membri del branco. Liam sapeva che Theo mostrava a lui parti di sé che agli altri non era permesso vedere.  
Pian piano, l'agitazione di Liam venne sostituita dall'eccitazione di andare al museo, di essere immerso per ore nella storia antica, di poter parlare e discutere di una delle sue più grandi passioni, in compagnia del ragazzo di cui era innamorato.

  
Erano momenti come quelli che facevano pensare a Liam che ne era valsa la pena di affrontare tutti i pericoli soprannaturali, tutte le minacce e tutta la paura, se significava che gli era concesso vivere una giornata come quella.

  
"Che hai?", gli chiese all'improvviso Theo. La radio era accesa e la musica riempiva il piccolo abitacolo della macchina. Liam aveva imparato che a Theo piaceva la musica, e che non viaggiava mai con la musica spenta; Liam amava guardarlo quando si lasciava trasportare e iniziava a cantare, e amava unirsi a lui, lasciare che la sua voce si unisse a quella di Theo in un suono non proprio armonioso ma di certo liberatorio e divertente. Il sorriso che già aveva sulle labbra si fece più grande mentre osservava Theo muovere la testa a tempo di musica e tamburellare le dita sul volante.  
La chimera stava lanciando delle occhiate di traverso a Liam, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo lasciasse incredibilmente perplesso.

  
"Niente", rispose Liam. "Perché?"

  
"I tuoi chemosegnali", disse Theo. "Sono confusi, continuano a cambiare da un istante all'altro".

  
"Sai che non è carino annusare la gente, vero? Se vuoi sapere come mi sento, puoi chiedermelo", gli disse Liam, le sopracciglia aggrottate e un'espressione perplessa in viso.

  
"E tu sai che non posso semplicemente smettere di respirare, vero?", gli fece eco la chimera. "Gli odori li sento anche se non mi sto concentrando su di essi".

  
"E poi", aggiunse dopo un istante, "te l'ho chiesto, sei tu che non mi hai ancora risposto". E rivolse a Liam il suo solito sorriso a mezza bocca, quello che faceva venire voglia a Liam di tirargli un pugno e poi baciarlo con altrettanta forza.

  
Passarono diversi secondi di silenzio, ed entrambi pensavano probabilmente che la conversazione fosse conclusa, ma poi Liam si ritrovò a parlare e a rispondere finalmente alla domanda che Theo gli aveva posto, senza neanche rendersene conto. Non fece caso al fatto che la macchina si era fermata e che non c'era più la musica a riempire il silenzio, né al fatto che erano arrivati. Tenne lo sguardo abbassato sulle proprie mani mentre parlava.

  
"È solo che è strano", disse. "Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, anche se sono trascorsi mesi dall'ultima volta che abbiamo avuto problemi, è strano riuscire a passare una giornata come questa. È come se mi aspettassi che da un momento all'altro un altro strano mostro soprannaturale spunti dal nulla e noi ci ritroveremo di nuovo a dover combattere per sopravvivere". Si interruppe, cercando di trovare le parole adatte. Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno; non si era neanche reso conto di starci pensando in quel momento, finché Theo non glielo aveva chiesto. Riusciva a sentire lo sguardo di Theo su di sé, ma non alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi.

  
"Devo ricordare a me stesso che posso stare tranquillo, che mi è concesso abbassare la guardia, che la possibilità di vivere una giornata come questa è esattamente quello per cui abbiamo combattuto. E questo mi fa pensare che ne è valsa la pena", disse. "Ne è valsa la pena di affrontare tutto quello che abbiamo affrontato se significa che posso andare a godermi una mostra in un museo senza dovermi guardare costantemente alle spalle".

  
Finalmente, sollevò lo sguardo su Theo, e trovò la chimera che lo stava guardando. Liam si sentì pervadere da una calda e piacevole sensazione, e il suo cuore smise di battere per qualche istante quando notò la dolcezza nell'espressione di Theo. I suoi occhi e il suo sorriso erano così teneri in quel momento, e la consapevolezza che fossero rivolti a lui fece sentire Liam come se gli fosse stata appena tolta la terra da sotto i piedi.

  
"Sai", disse Theo dopo quelle che sembrarono ore trascorse ad affogare l'uno negli occhi dell'altro. Aveva la voce roca, come se fosse passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva parlato. Liam sentì un brivido risalirgli su per la schiena. "Dato il modo in cui sono cresciuto, per me è sempre stato più normale dover stare costantemente all'erta e combattere per sopravvivere. Questa mia nuova vita- ancora non mi sembra reale, figurarsi se mi sembra normale".

  
Ci fu un lungo istante di silenzio, durante il quale Liam cercò disperatamente qualcosa da dire, qualcosa per ricordare a Theo che sì, quella vita era reale, e lui se la meritava.  
Theo riprese a parlare prima che Liam riuscisse a trovare le parole giuste. "Ma anche se non è questa la normalità a cui sono abituato, so che ora sono pronto a combattere contro eventuali nuove minacce per proteggerla".

  
Theo aveva sostenuto lo sguardo di Liam fino a quel momento ma, quando finì di parlare, distolse gli occhi, voltandosi a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Era raro che Theo si aprisse così tanto, anche con Liam; era sempre come se temesse di dire troppo, di confessare troppo di sé e compromettersi. Sentirlo parlare in quel modo, sentirgli dire a voce alta che era disposto a combattere per difendere quella vita, quella normalità che si erano duramente guadagnati, fece improvvisamente sentire Liam più sicuro. Perché, anche se razionalmente sapeva che Theo era lì per restare, che non se ne sarebbe semplicemente andato via, lasciando Liam da solo, anche se Liam lo sapeva, sentirgli dire a voce alta che quella era la vita che Theo voleva, riuscì a calmare dubbi e paure che Liam neanche era conscio di avere.  
"E io combatterò con te", disse Liam dopo un po', infrangendo il silenzio teso che si era venuto a creare. Theo si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo, e Liam sapeva che anche lui stava pensando a quella volta nell'ospedale contro i cacciatori, quando Liam gli aveva rivolto delle parole simili a quelle.

  
"Allora, che dici di andare?". Stavolta fu Theo ad interrompere il silenzio che era sceso dopo la loro conversazione. Liam si rese conto solo in quel momento, quando guardò fuori dal finestrino e vide il grande edificio che gli stava davanti, che erano arrivati, e sentì l'eccitazione di cui si era quasi dimenticato tornare prepotente. Un enorme sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra, e senza aspettare un altro istante scese dalla macchina.

  
Non era la prima volta che Liam andava a un museo, naturalmente; con la scuola, con i suoi genitori, talvolta anche con Mason, ci era andato diverse volte. Ma era la prima volta che andava a vedere un mostra sulla parte della storia che preferiva e, soprattutto, era la prima volta che ci andava con Theo.  
Si ricordava la prima volta che era andato a un museo - esattamente quello stesso museo in cui stava entrando in quel momento; era con i suoi genitori, e si era annoiato ancora prima di entrare. Alla fine, aveva trascorso gran parte del tempo a lamentarsi e a correre in giro per la sale tentando di divertirsi da solo. Quello era stato il giorno in cui i genitori di Liam si erano resi conto che portare un bambino in un museo non era una buona idea.

  
Theo si mise a ridere quando Liam glielo raccontò.

  
"Come sono cambiate le cose", disse. "Sei passato dall'essere una piccola peste all'essere un piccolo nerd amante della storia".

  
"Non sono piccolo", gli rispose Liam, sbuffando.

  
"Certo che lo sei, cucciolo", lo prese in giro Theo, mettendo particolare enfasi su quell'ultima parola e facendo così bloccare per un attimo il respiro a Liam. "E, in ogni caso, sei un nerd amante della storia".

  
"Sei tu che hai voluto portarmi in un museo, Theo, ti sei condannato a passare delle ore in mia compagnia a parlare solo di storia", ribatté Liam, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui il suo stomaco si era attorcigliato in una morsa quasi dolorosa quando Theo lo aveva chiamato "cucciolo".

  
"Non mi dispiace", rispose la chimera, e Liam rimase sorpreso dalla sincerità nella sua voce. "Te l'ho detto che resto colpito quando dimostri di sapere cose".

  
Con un ultimo sorrisetto rivolto a Liam, Theo si voltò e si avviò, verso la prima sala, lasciando Liam dietro di sé, incapace di rispondere. Perché anche se Theo l'aveva fatta suonare come una presa in giro, Liam sapeva che era stato sincero quando aveva detto che Liam lo lasciava colpito. Quando glielo aveva detto la prima volta, quando si trovavano allo zoo abbandonato, Liam non vi aveva dato troppa importanza, non aveva neanche pensato che Theo dicesse sul serio; ma ora, quelle parole lo fecero arrossire e sentire stranamente soddisfatto e contento.

  
Non è un appuntamento, si ricordò per l'ennesima volta, mentre si affrettava a seguire Theo.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Una cosa che Liam amava era perdersi completamente in qualcosa, perdersi al punto da dimenticarsi del mondo, al punto da non rendersi più conto del passare del tempo. Gli capitava spesso quando giocava a lacrosse, si abbandonava al gioco, alla competizione e al desiderio prepotente di vincere, e si dimenticava qualsiasi cosa si trovasse al di fuori del campo. Da quando era diventato un lupo mannaro, però, non poteva più permettersi di farlo; perché lasciarsi andare al gioco significava allentare il controllo sul suo lupo, significava rischiare di perdere il controllo, significava la possibilità di fare del male a qualcuno. Adesso, anche durante il gioco, Liam doveva restare consapevole e presente a se stesso, non poteva abbandonarsi e dimenticarsi di ogni altra cosa.

  
Adesso, l'unica cosa in cui Liam riusciva a perdersi completamente, era la storia, il ricordo del passato che gli permetteva di dimenticare il presente. Leggeva un libro o un articolo o guardava un documentario, e si sentiva letteralmente trasportato nel passato, in un modo che gli insegnava a vivere nel presente. La storia era una delle poche cose che ancora gli consentivano di perdersi e di lasciarsi andare.

  
L'unica altra cosa in cui Liam riusciva a perdersi, era Theo. Liam era consapevole di essere particolarmente sdolcinato quando pensava questo genere di cose, ma non riusciva ad impedirselo. Stare con Theo gli faceva dimenticare il resto del mondo, ma in un modo del tutto diverso da come gli era capitato con Hayden. Con Hayden, all'inizio, era stato come se ogni altra cosa, ogni altra persona che non fosse lei perdesse completamente di importanza, e Liam si era scontrato in modo violento e pericoloso con le conseguenze di ciò. Con Hayden, Liam ignorava il mondo perché si era convinto che l'unica cosa realmente importante era che loro potessero stare insieme, perché temeva che il mondo esterno potesse frapporsi tra di loro.

  
No, stare con Theo non gli faceva ignorare tutto il resto, non gli faceva mettere da parte le proprie responsabilità, né gli faceva dimenticare il resto dei suoi amici; con Theo, era come se Liam potesse essere più tranquillo, perché sapeva di potersi permettere di lasciarsi andare per un po' alla piccola realtà che condivideva con la chimera, nella piena consapevolezza che anche quando ne fossero usciti, lui sarebbe comunque rimasto al suo fianco.

  
In quel momento, essere immerso allo stesso tempo sia nella storia antica che nella compagnia di Theo facevano sentire Liam come se davvero il tempo non avesse alcuna importanza. Avrebbero potuto essere da ore nel museo - e probabilmente era davvero così - ma Liam non aveva alcuna voglia di andare via.

  
Si rendeva conto che forse si stava lasciando trasportare un po' troppo, e che probabilmente non aveva smesso di parlare da quando erano entrati, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Era contento, davvero contento. Era probabile che la cosa che più lo rendeva contento era la presenza di Theo al suo fianco, il fatto che la chimera lo stesse ad ascoltare e non sembrava affatto starsi annoiando.

  
“Ti stai divertendo?”, chiese Liam, mentre stavano passando davanti a delle statue di divinità e imperatori vari.

  
“Ad rivisitare con te tutta la storia antica?”, fece Theo e, sorprendentemente, non c'era traccia di sarcasmo nelle sue parole. “Sì, Liam, mi sto divertendo”.

  
Liam dovette voltarsi dall'altra parte, perché se avesse cercato di sostenere lo sguardo sincero di Theo, avrebbe probabilmente finito per fare qualcosa di stupido, come baciarlo finché entrambi non si fossero dimenticati anche come si chiamavano.

  
Si fermarono davanti ad una statua di Atena, e Liam cercò di concentrarsi su di essa, di togliersi dalla testa il modo in cui Theo lo stava guardando, così aperto e genuino. Non ebbe molto successo, ma iniziò comunque a parlare, dicendo tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente sulla dea e su ciò che rappresentava e, alla fine, riuscì davvero a perdersi nelle sue stesse parole.

  
Quando si interruppe e si voltò a guardare Theo, si ritrovò ad incontrare i suoi occhi, fissi su di sé.

  
“Non stai neanche guardando, Theo”, gli fece notare, sia nel tentativo di ignorare la tensione che sentiva crescere dentro di sé sotto quello sguardo, sia perché sembrava che Theo non avesse rivolto neanche un'occhiata a ciò che li circondava.

  
“Perché guardare queste statue quando la vera opera d'arte è proprio davanti ai miei occhi?”, gli rispose Theo, ammiccando.

  
"Ti prego, dimmi che non lo hai detto davvero", fece Liam dopo qualche istante di silenzio, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Theo, mentre cercava disperatamente di non scoppiare a ridere. Quando Theo si limitò a sostenere il suo sguardo, l'espressione seria e un leggero rossore sulle guance, Liam non riuscì più a trattenersi e si lasciò andare alle risate.

  
"Non riesco a credere che tu abbia davvero usato una frase del genere", riuscì a dire tra le risate.

  
"E io non riesco a credere che questa sia la tua reazione a me che cerco di flirtare con te", rispose Theo, ed era evidente sia dal suo tono di voce che dalla sua espressione che lui stesso stava cercando di trattenere l'ilarità di non unirsi a Liam.

  
"Non è colpa mia se non sei capace di flirtare, Theo".

  
"Siamo in un museo, Liam, il mio era il modo perfetto di flirtare", disse la chimera, e stavolta non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

  
"Oddio, non riesco a credere di essere davvero innamorato di te!"

  
Solo quando Theo si bloccò e Liam incontrò i suoi occhi sbarrati e sorpresi, si rese conto di cosa aveva appena detto.

  
"Cosa hai detto?"

  
"Cosa? Niente, non ho detto niente!". Una bugia, una pessima ed inutile bugia. Ma era più facile far finta di nulla e tornare a guardare le statue piuttosto che ammettere di aver appena confessato i propri sentimenti nel modo peggiore possibile. Forse Theo avrebbe avuto pietà di lui, avrebbe accettato quella pessima bugia e lui e Liam avrebbero semplicemente potuto tornare a godersi la mostra.

  
Ovviamente non poteva essere così facile.  
Theo gli afferrò il braccio, stringendogli la mano attorno al polso, come se temesse che Liam potesse decidere che la cosa migliore da fare in quel momento era fuggire il più lontano possibile da lui.

  
"Liam".

  
E Liam non riuscì a resistere al suono della voce di Theo, si voltò nuovamente e incontrò gli occhi della chimera. Fu davvero come se il tempo avesse improvvisamente smesso di scorrere, come se il mondo al di fuori di loro due avesse smesso di esistere. Anche in quel momento, incapace di respirare e con il cuore che gli batteva in gola, Liam non poté non fermarsi a guardare Theo, a perdersi completamente in quel che provava per lui, a notare ogni più piccola cosa di lui, tutte quelle piccole cose che lo avevano fatto innamorare di lui.

  
Anche il cuore di Theo stava battendo forte e veloce, quasi al pari di quello di Liam, e c'erano odori di sentimenti confusi nell'aria attorno a loro - quelli di Liam mischiati a quelli forse ancora più confusi di Theo. Furono probabilmente quegli odori e il suono del cuore di Theo che fecero riscuotere Liam da quella immobilità in cui erano caduti.  
"Stavi flirtando con me", disse dopo non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo, e lui stesso fu sorpreso di sentire la propria voce. Era come se solo in quell'istante, mentre stava ponendo la domanda, se ne stesse effettivamente rendendo conto. "Perché stavi flirtando con me?".

  
C'era una piccola e sottile speranza che si stava prepotentemente facendo spazio dentro di lui, cercando di spazzare via tutte le convinzioni che Liam aveva auto fino a quel momento, cercando di scacciare il pensiero a cui Liam si era ormai abituato, quello che non si stancava mai di dirgli che Theo non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Quella speranza stava diventando più forte ogni secondo in più in cui Theo non rispondeva, ogni secondo in più che i loro occhi erano fissi gli uni negli altri, ogni secondo in più in cui Liam riusciva a vedere il rossore ampliarsi sulle guance di Theo e a sentire il suo cuore battere allo stesso veloce ritmo del proprio.

  
Theo non lo aveva ancora lasciato andare, la sua mano era ancora stretta attorno al polso di Liam, in una presa forte e delicata allo stesso tempo. Nel momento in cui Liam cercò di divincolarsi, quella presa si allentò e il cuore di Theo perse un battito, e Liam riuscì a vedere, in quella manciata di brevissimi istanti, l'espressione di Theo cambiare dal confuso e imbarazzato al dispiaciuto e ferito. Ma la chimera non ebbe il tempo di fare nulla perché dopo un attimo, la mano di Liam si strinse attorno alla sua, intrecciando le loro dita. Stavolta Liam lesse sorpresa e piacere nel sottile sorriso che si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

  
C'era qualcosa di incredibilmente rassicurante nello stringere la mano di Theo, pensò Liam. Come essere ancorati, come sentirsi contemporaneamente con i piedi e terra e tra le nuvole.

  
“Perché stavi flirtando con me, Theo?”, ripeté Liam, gli occhi ancora fissi in quelli di Theo. Un sorriso si stava formando sulle sue labbra; perché quella speranza era diventata più grande, e perché nel momento in cui aveva preso la mano di Theo nella propria e aveva sentito Theo ricambiare la stretta, in quel momento Liam si era reso conto che non l'avrebbe mai più voluta lasciare andare.

  
“Perché hai detto di essere innamorato di me, Liam?”, chiese di rimando Theo, e il sorriso che aveva sulle labbra era immagine di quello di Liam.

  
Pensare tra sé e sé di essere innamorato di Theo faceva sempre sentire Liam piacevolmente perso nel proprio piccolo mondo; sentirlo dire a voce alta da Mason, quella mattina, lo aveva fatto sentire come se quei sentimenti fossero diventati ancora più reali di quanto non fossero stati prima, e lo aveva lasciato con una sensazione calda e piacevole. Ma, dio, sentirlo dire da Theo era più di quanto Liam riuscisse a sopportare. Perché quelle parole erano accompagnate da uno stupido e splendido sorriso, e dagli occhi di Theo che ancora si rifiutavano di lasciar andare quelli di Liam, e dai loro cuori che battevano allo stesso ritmo pazzo e veloce.

  
Ma c'era una nota di incertezza, negli occhi di Theo, e fu solo quella a dare il coraggio a Liam di rispondere.

  
“Perché è la verità”.

  
Liam aveva immaginato molte volte ipotetici scenari in cui confessava i propri sentimenti a Theo, ma non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe mai arrivato a farlo davvero. Troppi rischi, troppe incertezze, troppo da perdere in caso di rifiuto. In quel momento, non riusciva a pensare a nessuno di quei dubbi che erano per lui diventati così familiari. Theo era davanti a lui, gli occhi aperti per la sorpresa, le labbra leggermente aperte e piegate in un sorriso, le sue dita intrecciate con quelle di Liam.

  
C'era imbarazzo nell'aria, talmente tanto imbarazzo e tensione tra di loro che un lupo avrebbe probabilmente potuto sentirne l'odore da chilometri di distanza. Theo fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo, e Liam non riuscì a non sentirsi orgoglioso di sé per essere il responsabile del suo nervosismo.

  
“La gente ci sta osservando”, disse Theo all'improvviso, spingendo Liam a guardarsi attorno. C'erano persone curiose nella sala, alcune li stavano guardando di sottecchi, altri senza neanche cercare di essere discreti.

  
Liam sbuffò, infastidito. “Che dici di andar via?”

  
“Mi sembra un'ottima idea”.

  
In effetti, l'unica cosa a cui Liam riusciva a pensare in quel momento era che voleva assolutamente stare da solo con Theo.

  
La strada per uscire dal museo gli parve più lunga di quanto non fosse stata prima, ma la sua mano era ancora stretta attorno a quella di Theo, e il calore che quel contatto gli trasmetteva era l'unica cosa che gli stava impedendo di perdere completamente la testa. Gli parve trascorsa una vita quando uscirono e arrivarono davanti alla macchina di Theo.

  
Nessuno dei due si mosse per una manciata di istanti, come se entrambi stessero aspettando d vedere cosa aveva intenzione di fare l'altro. Alla fine, fu Liam che trovò il coraggio di rompere quella stasi, e lasciò andare la mano di Theo. Nell'istante in cui lo fece, però, ne sentì la mancanza.

  
Eppure, quando furono entrambi seduti in macchina, non riuscì a trovare il coraggio di allungare la mano e di ristabilire il contatto. Era come se qualunque incantesimo ci fosse stato tra di loro solo qualche minuto prima, ora si fosse spezzato, lasciando Liam del tutto in balia di quei dubbi e di quelle paure che solo poco prima gli erano sembrati tanto lontani.

  
Quell'immobilità lo avrebbe ben presto fatto impazzire. Sentì l'ansia e la paura che provava andare ad alimentare i suoi nervi, facendolo agitare. Era facile arrabbiarsi, molto più facile di accettare la possibilità di aver interpretato l'intera situazione nel modo sbagliato, molto più facile di contemplare quella possibilità che lo faceva sentire tanto stupido.

  
"Potresti dire qualcosa, per favore?", esclamò, e il tono brusco della sua voce attirò immediatamente l'attenzione di Theo, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi, non incontrando lo sguardo di Liam.

  
La reale consapevolezza di aver detto a Theo che era innamorato di lui si fece strada in Liam, e il terrore e l'imbarazzo e la rabbia per il silenzio di Theo, lo avrebbero presto fatto esplodere.

  
Ma in un attimo, le labbra di Theo furono sulle sue, e Liam si dimenticò di qualsiasi altra cosa, di qualsiasi dubbio e qualsiasi paura. Theo lo stava baciando, e Liam non riusciva a crederci. Forse stava sognando, uno di quei sogni che andavano a fargli visita fin troppo spesso e che lo lasciavano frustrato e in preda al desiderio per qualcosa che pensava di non poter avere. Ma nei suoi sogni non c'era mai quel tangibile imbarazzo tra di loro, non erano circondati da tensione e parole non dette; nei suoi sogni, le labbra di Theo non erano così morbide e il suo tocco non era così caldo. Nei suoi sogni, non c'erano così tante parole nascoste in un semplice e casto bacio. No, quella era la realtà, e quel bacio era la risposta che Liam stava cercando, era quel che Theo non riusciva a dirgli a parole.

  
Non durò che pochi brevissimi istanti, ma anche quando si separarono, restarono vicini, respirando la stessa aria.

  
"Volevo chiederti di uscire", disse Theo, interrompendo il silenzio.

  
Liam riusciva a sentire il suo fiato caldo contro le proprie labbra. Non pensava che il suo cuore potesse battere ancora più veloce di quanto non stesse già facendo, ma evidentemente si sbagliava. Gli ci volle qualche istante per processare quelle parole.

  
"Perché non l'hai fatto?", chiese, confuso.

  
"Avresti potuto dirmi di no".

  
Liam si bloccò. "Cosa?", fece, e improvvisamente si sentì molto stupido.

"Pensavo lo sapessi".

  
"Cosa?"

  
"Quello che provo per te", rispose Liam. 

Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo dai penetranti occhi di Theo, ma non era facile, non quando erano ancora così vicini.

  
"Perché avrei dovuto? Non mi pare che tu me lo abbia mai detto, prima di oggi".

  
"Ma perché era ovvio!", ribatté Liam, frustrato.

  
"No, non lo era, altrimenti me ne sarei accorto", rispose Theo, come se fosse una cosa ovvia. E forse lo era, ma Liam aveva trascorso mesi a pensare che Theo sapesse quel che provava per lui, e scoprire, ora, che non era vero, lo fece sentire piuttosto stupido.

  
Durante il loro breve battibecco si erano allontanati l'uno dall'altro; abbastanza lontani che Liam non sentiva più il respiro di Theo sul suo viso, abbastanza vicini che sarebbe bastato pochissimo per eliminare la distanza che li separava.

  
"Avrei detto di sì", disse Liam dopo un po'. "Se tu mi avessi chiesto di uscire. Avrei detto di sì".

  
A quelle parole, il sorrisetto di Theo si trasformò in un vero sorriso felice, e Liam si sentì sciogliere, nuovamente in preda a tutte quelle numerose emozioni a cui non era neanche in grado di dare un nome.

  
"Sarà per la prossima volta", rispose Theo.

  
Questa volta, fu Liam a baciarlo. Improvvisamente fu colpito dalla consapevolezza che poteva farlo, che Theo ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, e quella poca distanza che li separava sembrò decisamente troppa.

  
Con quel bacio, Liam sentì di starsi innamorando di nuovo di Theo; ogni respiro e ogni tocco stavano contribuendo a farlo perdere ancora di più nei sentimenti che provava per lui. La pressione delle labbra di Theo che si muovevano contro le proprie, la sensazione dei suoi capelli tra le dita, il calore delle sue mani sul proprio viso; tutte quelle piccole cose che Liam non aveva mai pensato di poter conoscere, e che ora gli era finalmente concesso di imparare. Tutte quelle piccole cose lo stavano facendo innamorare di Theo sempre di più ogni istante che passava.

  
E forse Theo non aveva risposto con le parole, non aveva ammesso a voce alta di provare le stesse cose per Liam, ma la chimera stava riversando tutto ciò che non era in grado di dire a parole in quel bacio, nel modo in cui cercava di attirare Liam sempre più vicino a sé, come per eliminare anche l'aria che li separava, nel modo in cui lo toccava come se ne avesse bisogno, come se da quel contatto dipendesse la sua intera vita.

  
Prima o poi, anche Theo avrebbe trovato le parole, ma fino ad allora, Liam si sarebbe accontentato di leggere ciò che Theo voleva dirgli nei gesti, nelle piccole cose.

 

 

  
~~~

 

 

  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu al tempo stesso una delle esperienze più strane e più naturali che Liam avesse mai vissuto. Naturale, perché ogni cosa con Theo era così. Anche quando erano stati costretti a collaborare contro i Ghost Rider, anche quando avevano combattuto insieme per la prima volta; era stato naturale, come se fossero abituati a farlo. Anche i loro stupidi battibecchi e il loro modo di prendersi continuamente in giro; era tutto così incredibilmente naturale che Liam quasi si ritrovava a pensare che forse lui e Theo erano già stati insieme in una vita passata.

  
E, come ogni altra cosa, anche il modo in cui avevano continuato a baciarsi ancora e ancora, separandosi solo per poi tornare ad unirsi un'altra volta, anche in quello c'era stato un senso di naturalezza che aveva fatto sentire Liam come se quella non fosse la prima volta volta che lo facevano, come se lui e Theo fossero destinati ad arrivare a quel punto.

  
Le loro mani sembravano essere fatte per essere strette l'una attorno all'altra, i loro cuori per battere all'unisono.

  
Ma era strano perché, per quanto naturale sembrasse, Liam non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la fastidiosa paura che da un momento all'altro tutto quello sì sarebbe rivelato nulla di più che un sogno, lui si sarebbe svegliato e sarebbe stato costretto ad andare avanti con la viva sensazione aver perso qualcosa che non aveva mai davvero posseduto.

  
Il suono di un telefono che squillava lo riportò alla realtà, in tempo per vedere Theo parcheggiare davanti casa. Uscirono dalla macchina e si avviarono lungo il vialetto.

  
"Chi è?", chiese Liam, quando Theo sbuffò divertito leggendo il messaggio che gli era arrivato.

  
"Corey", rispose. "Vuole sapere come sta andando il nostro non-appuntamento”.

  
Liam si bloccò sull'uscio di casa, voltandosi a guardare Theo.

  
"Aspetta... hai chiesto consiglio a Corey perché dovevi uscire con me?". Non provò neanche a sopprimere il sorriso che gli si dipinse sulle labbra.

  
"No”, rispose Theo, evitando lo sguardo di Liam e entrando in casa. Liam lo seguì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

  
"Sì che l'hai fatto", disse.

  
Liam sentì il proprio sorriso diventare più grande, mentre osservava l'imbarazzo chiaramente dipinto sul viso di Theo.

  
"Okay, forse l'ho fatto", sbuffò la chimera alla fine. "Ma scommetto che tu sei corso a chiedere aiuto a Mason, quindi siamo pari".

  
Liam si limitò a scrollare le spalle. Era facile ignorare l'imbarazzo quando sapeva che Theo si sentiva allo stesso modo.

  
La chimera gli si fece più vicino, stringendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita, e Liam si sentì immediatamente sciogliere in quella stretta. Non pensava che si sarebbe mai potuto abituare alle sensazioni che gli provocava avere Theo così vicino; ma la verità era che non avrebbe mai voluto abituarsi, voleva continuare a sentire le farfalle nello stomaco quando erano così vicini, continuare a sentire quella scarica di elettricità ogni volta che Theo lo toccava.

  
"Dì la verità, Liam", disse Theo. "Eri così emozionato perché dovevi uscire con me che sei andato a chiedere aiuto a Mason anche per come vestirti".

  
L'irritazione e l'imbarazzo si affiancarono ai pensieri sentimentali che stava avendo fino ad un attimo prima, e Liam cercò di allontanarsi da Theo, ma la chimera continuò a tenerlo stretto, attirandolo ancora di più a sé. Il solito sorrisetto a mezza bocca era dipinto sulle sue labbra, e Liam sentì il prepotente bisogno di cancellarlo. Improvvisamente si rese conto che poteva fare esattamente quel che aveva desiderato fare da mesi. Chiuse la distanza che li separava e premette le proprie labbra su quella di Theo con forza tale da farlo indietreggiare.

  
"Stavi cercando di baciarmi o di colpirmi?", gli chiese Theo quando si separarono. La sua espressione scettica e il tono di presa in giro erano decisamente rovinati dalle guance rosse e dal fiato corto.

  
"Entrambe le cose?", disse Liam, e uscì più come una domanda che come una risposta. Scrollò le spalle. "Stavo solo cercando di farti stare zitto".

  
Theo nascose il viso contro la spalla di Liam e si mise a ridere, un vera e genuina risata, e quel suono riempì l'aria silenziosa della casa. Liam non si sarebbe mai stancato di sentire Theo ridere, era una delle infinite piccole cose che lo facevano innamorare di lui ogni volta. Ma, in quel momento, voleva solo sapere a cosa fosse dovuta tanta ilarità. Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Theo si calmò e, dopo qualche istante mormorò contro il collo di Liam.

  
"Credo che possa funzionare".

  
"Eh? Di che parli?"

  
Theo si sollevò e incontrò gli occhi di Liam. "Questo. Tu ed io. Noi", disse in un sussurro. Quell'ultima brevissima parola sembrò racchiudere più significati di quanti Liam riuscisse a comprendere, ma il solo modo in cui Theo lo aveva detto gli fece correre un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena. _Noi_.

  
Le sue mani, che durante il bacio avevano trovato posto sulle spalle di Theo, si fecero ora strada sul suo viso e tra i suoi capelli. Liam si sentì sciogliere, completamente in preda alle emozioni, quando Theo socchiuse gli occhi si abbandonò a quel contatto.

  
"Avevi dubbi?", gli chiese Liam.

  
"Tu no?"

  
Liam ci pensò su per diversi secondi. "No", rispose infine. "Non avevo dubbi che potesse funzionare. Solo... non pensavo che tu lo volessi'. Aggiunse l'ultima parte sottovoce, come se temesse che se l'avesse sentito, Theo avrebbe cambiato idea.

  
“Pensavo fosse ovvio”, gli disse Theo, facendo eco alle parole che Liam gli aveva rivolto prima.

  
“Beh, non lo era”, rispose Liam. Si avvicinò, fermandosi ad un respiro di distanza da Theo. “Ma, ore che lo so... so che può funzionare”. E lo baciò di nuovo, stavolta calmo e passionale.

  
Si baciarono per un tempo che parve infinito, rifiutandosi di interrompere quel contatto che entrambi avevano desiderato per tanto tempo. Liam non pensava si sarebbe mai potuto stancare di baciare Theo.

  
Si separarono solo quando il bisogno di riprendere fiato divenne troppo forte, ma restarono avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, le fronti poggiate una contro l'altra, i loro respiri affannati che si univano nel piccolo spazio che separava le loro labbra.

  
Liam inspirò profondamente, inalando l'unione dei loro odori mischiati.  
Gli sembrava ancora così strano, il poter stare così vicino a Theo, il fatto che gli fosse concesso toccarlo, che Theo lo volesse tanto quanto lo voleva Liam. Probabilmente aveva ragione Theo, ed era davvero stato ovvio sin dall'inizio, ma Liam si era talmente chiuso in se stesso e nei propri sentimenti, nella convinzione che essi fossero unilaterali, che non era riuscito a vedere quel che era proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Era stato tanto concentrato sulle piccole cose, che si era dimenticato di guardare la figura di insieme. Quel pensiero lo fece sbuffare, divertito.

  
“Sai”, disse, “si dice che siano le piccole cose che ti fanno innamorare”.

  
Theo lo guardò, le sopracciglia aggrottate e l'espressione confusa. Sembrò pensarci su per diversi istanti, gli occhi ancora fissi in quelli di Liam. “Forse”, disse alla fine. Perché ci stavi pensando?"

  
“È solo una cosa a cui mi sono ritrovato spesso a pensare, ultimamente. Ma, tutto sommato, credo che non abbia davvero importanza”, rifletté Liam. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, sentendosi perdere nella sensazione di avere Theo premuto contro di sé; il suo odore gli permeava i sensi, facendolo sentire ubriaco nel modo migliore possibile. Fece scorrere la mano tra i suoi capelli e, con le mani che teneva poggiate sui suoi fianchi, Theo lo attirò ancora più vicino.

  
“No?”

  
“No”, rispose Liam, convinto.

  
All'inizio, aveva preferito concentrarsi sulle piccole cose perché guardare alla figura di insieme lo lasciava confuso e pieno di dubbi. Adesso, non era più così; adesso, anche quando lo faceva, tutto ciò che Liam vedeva era Theo, non il nemico e non l'inaspettato alleato, ma semplicemente Theo. “Anche se inizi con le piccole cose, alla fine finisci per innamorarti anche di tutto il resto”.

  
Theo lo guardò confuso per una manciata di istanti. Vicini com'erano, Liam riuscì a vedere il preciso momento in cui Theo capì esattamente il significato di quelle parole.

  
“Quanto sei sdolcinato”, disse Theo, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Ma le sue guance erano leggermente rosse e il suo cuore e il suo respiro si erano bloccati per un istante.

  
“Ti piace”, replicò Liam.

  
Nonostante tutto ciò che era successo tra di loro, non si aspettava la risposta di Theo. “Sì”, disse, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Liam, uno sguardo tenero riservato solo a lui. “Mi piace”.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

Quella sera, mentre erano stesi sul letto, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro come se avessero paura di allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro, a Liam venne improvvisamente in mente una cosa.

  
“Ehi, sai una cosa? Non abbiamo finito di visitare il museo”

  
“Vorrà dire che ci torneremo”, rispose Theo con una scrollata di spalle.

  
“Mi stai chiedendo di uscire, Theo?”

  
Theo fissò su di lui uno sguardo serio, prima di rispondere. “Sì, Liam. Che ne dici, ti va di uscire con me?”

  
“Pensavo non me lo avresti mai chiesto”, rispose Liam, e quando si chinò a baciare Theo, stavano entrambi sorridendo.


End file.
